


Supercollide

by Okikage



Series: Soul Crest Gem AU [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Implied Mind Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Metaphors, Soul Gem AU, Soul Gems, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: Five times Daisuke and Ken touched each other's soul gems.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Soul Crest Gem AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776517
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020, Digimon Crest Gems AU





	Supercollide

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess, it technically is For daiken week day 7: Jogress  
> but  
> I'm just having Fun exploring how Touches translate to emotion and thought sharing. The last scene they touch gem-to-gem and, do not be fooled by the fact that nothing else touches, no clothes aside from the shirts to get the gems together come off, they have Sex.  
> Title is, obviously, from the song [ Supercollide ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4CilXLvOZ8)

“What does it feel like?” Daisuke’s innocent question sent Ken’s hackles up.

Ken rolled over in Daisuke’s guest futon, trying to get comfortable, avoiding answering the question. The placement of his crest ruined his old favorite sleeping position, he could  _ feel _ the pillow like a steel plate if he laid down on his back. Mostly, it felt like a cruel joke.

Daisuke didn't back down, though. “Mine feels kinda like...there’s a warm spot on my chest all the time? Like one of those hand warmers?”

That sounded...nice. Certainly better than the pervading phantom half-pain that Ken felt from his. “Mine...itches.”

“What, really? You gotta scratch it?”

“No.” Scratching his crest sent a bolt of terror up his spine. Touching it was  _ off limits _ .

“How would that even work? It’s all smooth and stuff. How do you make it stop itching?”

Daisuke shifted on his slightly elevated bed, popped his head over the side into Ken’s space. They locked eyes in the darkness, the moonlight streaming in and bouncing off Daisuke’s eyes.

“I don’t. I...don’t know how?”

“What have you tried?”

All kinds of things. When ignoring it wasn’t an option anymore, when it demanded to be exposed, Ken would undo his collar and hunch over, hoping the discomfort would go away. It rarely worked. He would just lay there, helpless in the grip of something he didn’t understand anymore. What did Kindness look like? 

Daisuke leaned over further, arms dangling. “Whatcha thinking about, Ichijouji?”

It looked like Daisuke.

“I mostly try to ignore it.”

Daisuke shook his head vigorously. “But it’s so cool! I mean, look at mine!” He undid the top few buttons of his pajamas until half his chest was exposed along with his crest, and Ken averted his eyes.

Daisuke’s crest glowed faintly in the night, like a spectacular sunset that Ken couldn’t ignore. The light bounced off Daisuke’s chin, casting him in a brilliant halo. Ken swallowed too much saliva.

“Can I touch it?” He whispered, half hoping Daisuke would say no.

“Sure!” Daisuke answered too fast, no reservations, just like he’d chased Ken until he somehow fell into him. Daisuke pulled at him with a gravity Ken couldn’t deny, his hand reached up, the tip of his index finger just connecting.

Daisuke’s mind invaded him, flashes of excitement, joy, he was just so  _ happy _ Ken had agreed to stay the night. Ken hissed, flinching away from Daisuke’s chest like a hot stove. He burned, it radiated down from his fingertips into his hand and he clutched it close to his chest.

He could hear Daisuke’s voice, closer than before. “-chijouji! Ichijouji! Ken!”

Ken shot his eyes open to see Daisuke straddling him, arms on either side of his curled upper body. His eyes were somehow even wider, catching more of the light from his own chest.

“What happened?” Daisuke’s voice quivered.

“I - I felt your emotions. It was like...when we Jogress.”

“Did it hurt?”

Yes. No. It was a cleansing fire that whipped at Ken’s sinful body and made it clean again.

“Not...exactly. But maybe we shouldn’t do it again.”

“Yeah, let’s just - get some sleep. I’m sure we’ll have to fight more tomorrow.”

Daisuke closed his top back up, the glow of his crest calming until Ken couldn’t even see it through the fabric, climbed off Ken and back into his own bed.

“Goodnight, Motomiya.” Ken curled on his side away from Daisuke.

He wanted to touch his crest again.

* * *

“Mama made some snacks.” Ken balanced the overladen tray, hissing and trying to correct for a slice of cake threatening to fall, over-correcting and nearly falling over only to be caught and steadied by Daisuke.

“Let me help you.” Daisuke plucked the tray out of Ken’s trembling hands, placing it on his small round table next to the cards they were playing with. Ken collapsed onto his floor cushion, shook his limbs out before plucking up one of the Hiyoko sweets. The jam filled his mouth as he watched Daisuke sprawl back down, taking a bite of cake. He skipped the fork, opting instead to pick it up directly and lick the bit of frosting from his fingertips. Ken blushed and looked away.

“Want to keep playing?” Ken picked up his meager stack of cards, flicking the top few cards in a circular motion. He kept sneaking glances up to Daisuke, with his stupid low-cut tank top, his crest poking just out of the top.

“Let’s go!”

They went back to their game, Daisuke staring at the pile of cards in the middle, tongue poking out just a bit. When Ken pulled a double, Daisuke slapped it in the blink of an eye, adding the cards to his hand. Daisuke wasn’t being distracted by a tantalizing golden glow. That was why he was winning.

When Daisuke was finished thoroughly trouncing him, Ken sat back, arms stiff and fingers spread.

“What do ya wanna do now?” Daisuke chomped down on another candy, sucking on the hard shell.

Ken thought about how, just a few months ago, he and Daisuke stood together, in sync in every way, his heart doubled. “Nothing much. What do you want to do?”

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, making Ken feel flayed open. “Don’t believe you.”

“It’s not...important.” Ken settled on. Not feasible, maybe even not right.

“C’mon, tell me.”

“I...” Ken swallowed around his heart as it tried to escape, get closer to Daisuke. “I want to Jogress.”

“Whaaat?”

Ken curled his legs up, hugging his knees to his chest. “I like not having to fight all the time. But I do miss...that feeling.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

Ken let his forehead hit his knees, making himself small. When Daisuke’s hand tapped the top of Ken’s head, snatched away in a second he snapped up, staring at Daisuke’s face. He was so close, having crawled over on his hands and knees, a tiny furrow in his brow.

“You said - touching my gem felt like Jogress? That one time?”

Ken’s eyes flitted down, where Daisuke’s tank had draped completely off his crest, the faint glow seeming to pulse with an unheard beat. Ken needed to hear it, again.

“Can I...?” Ken reached his hand out, shaking.

“Go ahead.”

This time, Ken slid his fingertips along the surface, blasted by everything that was Daisuke and barely holding on. Daisuke was so  _ nervous _ , trying so hard to be a good guest and make a good impression and get to keep Ken. He wanted to be Ken’s best friend forever and ever.

Ken pulled away, felt as Daisuke wiped tears off his face.

“What happened?”

“Stay the night?” Ken blurted out.

Daisuke hiccuped out a nervous laugh. “Uh, sure?”

“Can I touch it more?”

“But, you’re crying?”

“Because I’m happy.”

Daisuke’s eyes shone, Ken could drown in the dark depths. “Okay, if you wanna.”

Ken held on tight, vaguely aware of the two of them falling over, laying on the floor as he kept skin contact with Daisuke, hearing the rhythm inside his chest just below.

He hid his face in Daisuke’s neck. Daisuke’s arms encircled him, his crest getting brighter under Ken’s palm.

“Touch me?” Ken’s breath sped up when Daisuke’s fingers dipped under his collar and brushed his gem. Warmth engulfed him. He was lost in the way Daisuke felt, how pure and uncomplicated it all was, all the focus on Ken.

Ken burst, too many feelings to be contained in his frail form, so happy he could still be like this with Daisuke, could focus on it completely without some danger taking away part of his concentration. He floated as his heart sped up to catch Daisuke’s, the two of them melding into one on his bedroom floor.

“Ken-chan?”

Ken fluttered his eyes open, smushed into Daisuke’s skin and barely able to see anything.

The knock on his door grew every so slightly louder. “Ken-chan? Daisuke-kun?”

Daisuke’s hand on his neck had almost completely wrapped around him, making indents in the skin around his crest. Violet light poured out of the gaps between Daisuke’s fingers.

When his door cracked open, Ken wrench away from Daisuke.

His mother stood in the door, holding the knob and smiling down at him. “Did you two fall asleep? I wanted to let you know it’s almost dinner.”

Daisuke sat up, blinking his eyes slowly. “Thanks, Mrs. Ichijouji.”

“It’s no problem, dear! I’ll get back to it, see you in about ten minutes.”

The door clicked shut and Ken stared at Daisuke, who stared back with a loopy vacant look.

“It really did feel like Jogress.”

“Yeah...” Ken managed to choke out.

“It was nice.”

“...If it’s dinner time, then we just. Did that. For hours.”

“Cool!”

Ken hugged his knees again, seeking that comfort. He wanted to bury himself in Daisuke instead. “It didn’t feel like hours.”

“What do you mean?” Daisuke cocked his head to the side cutely.

“I think we lost time? Maybe...maybe we shouldn’t do that again.”

“Aw, really? But I liked how it felt!”

Ken did too. Yet another reason they shouldn’t do it again.

* * *

“We’re home!” Daisuke called, toeing off his dirty soccer cleats and making a beeline for the Motomiya family couch, collapsing into the fabric. Ken hissed as Daisuke ground grass stains into the furniture, hovering in the hallway that connected the front door to the main area.

“Daisuke?” Ken waited until Daisuke swiveled his head towards Ken, popping up on one arm. “May I...take a shower?”

“Go ahead.” Daisuke seemed unable to look at Ken, his eyes finding the ceiling fascinating.

He stepped into Daisuke’s bathroom, place his bag with a change of clothes outside the shower room. He had to resist the desire to organize the tons of bottles littering the shelf, grabbing the only one not labeled some version of ‘Daisuke don’t touch!’

The sweat and grime from his and Daisuke’s 1v1 game washed away. Ken wished it could wash away the feeling of Daisuke’s body on him, the way he’d tackled and brought Ken to the ground. The way he’d brushed against Ken’s crest, sending shocks through his whole body. Daisuke had blown-wide eyes, all stuttering apologies after he’d jumped away but Ken didn’t want him to stop. How had Daisuke not seen that?

Perhaps because he also never wanted it to be touched again, the memory of Oikawa’s hands hitting his shoulders, the sharp glass of the scanner cutting into him, his crest feeling shattered.

He didn’t lather the entirety of his neck and shoulder area, skipping over it entirely.

Slipping on his extra shirt and popping the collar didn’t feel good. He wished he had brought a scarf despite the warm weather.

He found Daisuke setting up his PlayStation, pulling it out of its usual spot inside the television shelves. Daisuke looked at him fully for the first time since their fall, his eyebrows reaching to his hairline.

“You’re already dressed?”

“Well, yes.” Ken wasn’t going to walk around Daisuke’s apartment in just a towel or anything.

“Oh.” Daisuke frowned and Ken had no idea what that meant. “What game do you want to play?”

“Anything is fine.”

“No.”

Ken stopped on his way to sit next to Daisuke. “No?”

“No, we aren’t playing what I want.”

Everything felt off-kilter. Daisuke always picked whatever game they played. He was staring at Ken with a frown, so different from his usual smiles.

“...Why not?”

“I felt it.” Daisuke swerved the conversation off a cliff. “I -  _ saw _ it.”

Ken’s heart sped up. “What are you talking about?”

“Is that what you feel like - all the time?”

What he felt like. That stray touch. How much had Daisuke seen? Ken wasn’t  _ like _ Daisuke - Daisuke lived in the present, saw and experienced and lived his life right here and now.

The present was a pale shadow desperately trying to claw away from where Ken lived, a street scattered with broken glass, a desert explosion, a back of a van. That was where Ken existed.

“Wh-what did you see.” He strangled out, feeling the room get visibly smaller.

“I just - “ Daisuke ran a hand through his hair roughly “ - helpless. I felt how  _ helpless _ you did.”

“I was.” The room continued its funhouse shifting, everything took a sharp acute angle turn to the right and Ken sat down just to stop the spinning.

He was there now. He’d always be there. The other pinch points in his life were covered in some unnatural, terrifying soft cotton. So much had been stolen from him, when the seed ate his psyche. But this was crystal clear, every second trying to negotiate for the other children’s freedom only to realize he’d been stripped of all bargaining chips, every moment Oikawa leered at him and tied him up and took from him.

Daisuke grasped his shoulders, and he was back on the floor of the living room.

“Where did you go?”

Ken gulped. “Nowhere.”

Daisuke’s hold increased, surrounded him with angles, compressing him. Ken melted.

“Please, Ken. You don’t have to hide.”

Daisuke brushed against Ken’s collar.

“You don’t have to cover yourself up.”

His fingers dipped under Ken’s shirt, so close but not yet touching.

“I want to see, know, all of you.”

“Touch me.” Ken flipped his collar down, exposing himself for Daisuke and his exploring digits, he brushed along Ken’s crest, sending him down, down into a swirling maelstrom.

Smoke choked him, the red glow of scanner pressed close, digging into him, the flashes of black light sending the stains on him aflame.

He was a vector for the corruption, it was his fault, he was dirty.

Daisuke saved him, he always did, put the pieces of Ken back together.

“Ken.”

Daisuke shone even through his soccer uniform, one of the few things he hadn’t vandalized in his wardrobe to show off his crest. He pulled Ken in by the neck, their lips so close, breathing the same air. Daisuke’s beautiful face turned a deep crimson.

Ken’s eyes closed, those last few centimeters bridged, Daisuke’s mouth made everything blissfully stop. He was just here, now, with Daisuke saving him once again.

When they finally broke apart, Ken took his first breath of cold air, and missed how warm it was coming from Daisuke’s lungs. He was so cold, when Daisuke’s arms finally let him go.

He was a monster who was going to suck Daisuke dry. He went home.

* * *

“Oh my god, you’re gonna cut yourself holding the knife like that.”

Ken blushed as he adjusted his grip, back to chopping the vegetables. “You aren’t supposed to be in here.”

“You really think I’m gonna leave you unsupervised in  _ my _ kitchen?” Daisuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, like he hadn’t just claimed ownership of the Motomiya family kitchen.

“I told you to relax.” Ken managed to finish chopping the pumpkin half he’d been slowly working through.

“Let me help.”

Daisuke ran a hand along Ken’s lower back as he sidled beside him, taking hold of the pot Ken had put on the stove for curry. With practiced hands, he stirred the onions as they burnt, rescuing them from Ken’s inept cooking. Ken stepped back from Daisuke as he hip-checked him away from the cutting board, dumping the pumpkin and carrots in as well.

“I could do it for you...” Ken resigned himself to his fate as Useless.

He just wanted to do one kind thing for Daisuke. Just make one meal without him having to step in and save it. Stovetop box curry was the easiest thing in the world and he couldn’t even do that.

He watched Daisuke finish up the meal and set it on the stove to simmer for 20 minutes, turn around and look at Ken.

“Wanna play a game while that’s cooking?”

Ken settled into playing some Wii tennis, making the tiniest swings next to Daisuke as he flailed. Ken couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Daisuke throw his whole body into it, missing the ball.

“Got ya!”

“You win again.”

Daisuke’s eyes narrowed, he jut his chin towards Ken. “You aren’t letting me win, are you?”

“I would never.”

“Good!”

The timer rang, and Ken beat Daisuke into the kitchen, dumping the roux into the pot.

“Wait!” Daisuke covered Ken’s hand with his own, lifting the pot from the heat and turning it off. “You gotta take it off the heat or it won’t incorporate.”

Daisuke was so close, Ken could feel his crest, unobstructed by Daisuke’s low-cut tank top, press into his arm. He only couldn’t connect with Daisuke because of his own sleeves. They stirred the curry together, Daisuke’s sultry breath so close to him, exhaling across his neck.

Ken craned towards Daisuke, pushing his crest to the side until Daisuke’s lips touched him. Something dark and deep swirled in his abdomen while Daisuke slid through his mind, hands on hips, sifting through Ken, adoring him.

“I love you,” Daisuke’s words made Ken stiffen. His mind tilted, he didn’t understand.

There was nothing to love. Ken couldn’t stop it, he fell into the abyss, unlovable, he couldn’t even make the simplest meal, worthless, pathetic.

Daisuke wrapped firm arms around him. “ _ Fuck _ , Ken, how can you think these things?”

Because they were true.

“You are the dumbest genius in the  _ world _ .” Daisuke spun Ken around, disconnecting from his crest. “Feel it. Listen to me.”

Daisuke guided Ken’s hand to his chest, pressed his palm into the bright light. Shafts of gold poked through his spread fingers.

When Daisuke poured love into him, Ken tried to pull away, stopped by Daisuke laying a hand on top. Daisuke made him feel loved, wouldn’t let Ken run and hide from Daisuke right now.

He was going to make Ken love himself, no matter what it took, and until then he could substitute his own love in for it.

The floating feeling all around him was too much. Ken wept, pumped full of Daisuke’s devotion, cradled by the affection until he broke like a wave on the rocky shore.

He wasn’t sure he understood why, but he could let Daisuke love him anyway.

“Let’s finish this curry and then eat it together, okay?”

* * *

Daisuke collapsed on his bed, the exhaustion seeping out of his pores.

“I never want to go through another ceremony again.”

“I think you will have to.” Ken prodded his legs closer to the wall so he could sit as well.

“I demand a body double. Or hey!” Daisuke laid his head in Ken’s lap. “You could just do it for me.”

“I don’t think that would work.”

“Sure it would. You know how I feel.” Daisuke punctuated his nonsense point with undoing the buttons that kept his shirt covering his crest, putting in on full display again.

Daisuke couldn’t keep it hidden for long. Ken wasn’t complaining. He drank up the bits of Daisuke’s chest he could see, the crest pulsing softly.

“Wanna touch?”

Daisuke coaxed Ken down, down, until his head hit Daisuke’s pillow. His hands brushed against the tie keeping his top on, sending jolts of electricity as he undid the knot resting on Ken’s crest, opening Ken’s collar up and rubbing the sides of his neck.

Lips found each other as Ken dipped into Daisuke’s shirt, tracing around the side of his crest and sending vibrations through him. Daisuke demanded more from Ken, opened him up further, his shirt falling to the mattress as Ken sat up, Daisuke climbing into his lap.

Ken reverently cupped his hands over Daisuke’s crest, feeling Daisuke’s happiness, apprehension, smoothing his fears with gentle circles from his thumbs. Daisuke pulled him in, mouths gliding over each other, it wasn’t enough.

Daisuke moved, held Ken from behind, pushed his chest into Ken’s back enough for Ken to still feel him, feel his crest as a hardness along his spine, his happiness kissing Ken's skin. He traveled up, up, up, right to Ken’s neck. Their crests crackled as Daisuke slid them together -

The fireworks behind Ken’s eyes danced - he could feel as Daisuke tipped his head, gave him more access to his neck - a whirlpool of love appeared below them.

Ken grabbed Daisuke and fell.

They melded together. He couldn’t distinguish anymore - was that Daisuke’s hand caressing his knee, or his on Daisuke? It didn’t matter as they sank deeper, the reverberations of their crests melding together, bathing the room in a bright red light.

Ken saw himself, arching into golden arms, cherished beyond belief, understood. He felt his own hair tickle Daisuke’s arm, letting admiration fill every nook and cranny of Daisuke he found.

All too soon, it was over, and Ken was laying face down, smushed into Daisuke’s pillow. Daisuke was still behind him, but their crests weren’t pressed together anymore.

The rest of the room slowly came back into focus.

“Daisuke.”

“Holy shit, that was -“

“Do it again.”

What Ken wanted to say,  _ Never stop holding me like this _ , he couldn’t aloud. So he did when Daisuke pressed their crests together again, let his soul sing the refrain as Daisuke joined along.

_ Be with me forever _

_ You’re the only one for me _

_ It’s only you. It’s always been you in here _

_ Mine. Yours. Ours. _

Hours later, they’d finally been forced apart by sheer exhaustion. Daisuke fell asleep immediately, and Ken wasn’t far behind.

He couldn’t wait to do it again, when he and Daisuke were refreshed, spend the whole day inside and part of Daisuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Fawn did this amazing fanart for scene two of this fic and I cry every day  
> [look at it LOOK AT IT](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82422989)


End file.
